


Give Your Heart a Break

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is head over heels, but the mayor is not so sure. Regina feels the need to guard her heart, but can Emma break through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_You can do this, Emma,_ she told herself. _You can do this._

Flowers in hand, she raised her arm, mustered all the courage she possessed, and knocked on the front door. The door opened, and the mayor's face appeared in the doorway.

"Sheriff Swan. To what do I owe this -"

When she saw the flowers, her mouth hung slightly open.

"Madame Mayor," Emma said.

She bowed low, and when she came back up, she reached for the woman's hand. She kissed it softly, then gently placed the flowers in her grasp.

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

"Oh, my God," Regina whispered, staring, completely in awe of the gorgeous blonde in front of her. "Emma..."

"Please," Emma interrupted. "Please do me the honor of accepting these flowers. They're nothing compared to your beauty, your elegance, but they're the closest I could find."

Star shaped lilies exploded in an elegant bouquet coupled with daisies and white monte casino asters. The huge bunch of flowers filled Regina's hands and their vivid colors reflected on the surface of Regina's dark eyes, brightening them with a kind of light Emma had never seen before.

"The lilies," she said, "represent your sweetness, and the daisies represent my hope for... for..."

"Y-Yes, Miss Swan?" the mayor stuttered.

"Your affection, m'lady," she replied. "I aim to win your heart."

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

"Please," Regina said. "Come inside."

The queen was blushing like a bride. Once in the house, Regina offered her a seat, but Emma refused.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay," Emma told her. "I have to be at work in a half hour. I just needed to get this off my chest. You deserve to know."

As Emma turned to leave, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her back, their bodies close.

"Emma, wait."

Emma stopped, turning on her heel, and faced the brunette, looking into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

Without another word, Emma turned and left. _Oh, God that was dumb,_ Emma was thinking, her heart racing, her face red and flooded with embarrassment. _What was I thinking? She must think I'm an idiot._ She she drove away, her knuckles turned white form the pressure with which she gripped the steering wheel the entire way to work, her palms sweaty from her jittery nerves.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run_

The night, when Emma knocked on the door again, Regina was wearing her finest little black dress, and it hugged each and every curve perfectly. It was tailored to fit her.

"Oh, God," Emma breathed. "You look beautiful."

 _Wow, Emma. That was original,_ she thought, mentally slapping herself for her lack of originality. without thinking too much more on it, she knelt down again and kissed the mayor's hand once more.

"Good evening, Madame Mayor."

"Good evening, Emma," Regina replied, her voice shy and soft. "Come in. I made dinner."

Inside, the flowers were in a vase on the kitchen table, which was set for two, including two lit candles. Emma hesitated at the table, not sure which seat to take. _Oh, God. What am I doing?_ Emma's brain raced. Before the moment could get any more awkward, Regina pulled the closest chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Relax, Emma," she said. "It's just me."

But inside, the mayor was panicking as well. She felt the sweat collect on her palms as she served the meal - spaghetti with sauce made from scratch. When Regina finally sat sat down at the table, she was tongue tied. Luckily, Emma had the courage to speak first.

"How was your day, m'lady?" she asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and stared down at her plate as though it were the most captivating sight she'd seen all day.

"It was long, waiting for this. It dragged on."

"Mine, too," Emma admitted.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

Emma reached over and took the mayor's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Regina," she said softly. "Please don't be afraid of this. I'm not going to hurt you. Please just let me in..."

Regina looked up from her plate and caught Emma's gaze.

"I'm not... I'm not afraid..."

But they both knew this wasn't true. The look on Regina's face said it all. Reservation, uncertainty, pain, and most of all, fear. Opening up to anyone had only ever gotten her hurt. _Love is weakness,_ she told herself, looking away from the woman in front of her. Neither had touched their food.

"Please," Emma begged. "Don't say no to this."

The savior's eyes overflowed with love, and her heart froze as she waited for Regina to raise her eyes again. When she did, Emma couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks. She hoped that Regina would say something - anything - but she didn't. She just stared, tears filling her eyes.

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

"I know you've been hurt by so many people," Emma started. "But I'm not going to be one of them."

Emma slid her seat closer to Regina, and to her surprise, the woman leaned in. The mayor's lips touched Emma's, slowly and with a tenderness none of Emma's previous kisses ever had. The kiss sent an electric current down her spine, making her shiver and move closer. She lifted her hand and entangled it in Regina's hair, gently pulling her face closer and deepening the kiss.

"I won't hurt you," Emma promised.

As difficult as it was, Regina believed her.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Give Your Heart a Break," by Demi Lovato.


	2. Nightingale

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line_

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

Emma took her time with the next kiss, knowing full well that Regina's heart was full of hesitation. She slowed her pace and moved her body away, just slightly, making sure to keep their lips connected. She only pulled away to breathe, and when she did, the air burned her lungs with desire. She wanted to deepen the kiss, to wrap her arms around the woman tightly until their bodies could move no closer. She wanted to straddle Regina's lap and grind against her. She wanted to hear Regina moan. But Emma knew better, and respected the unspoken boundaries that were in place to protect the mayor's heart.

Regina, on the other hand, fought the urge to pull away, to slap Emma, to scream, to tell the woman that the whole situation was absurd, to force her to leave. But her heart ached with longing, as though it would burst.

"Emma," she whimpered.

Emma smiled at the noise, at the sound of her name on Regina's lips.

"I know," the blonde said softly. "I'm scared too, but please don't pull away."

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

But Regina fought a war as she let her hands fall to Emma's sides. With great mental force, she gently slid her hands under the sheriff's shirt, letting her hands rest on the warm skin of the woman's hips.

"Wait," Emma whispered. "Don't rush it."

The blonde took the woman's hands in her own and pulled them away, giving them a light squeeze and not letting go.

Regina looked shocked and embarrassed as she pulled her hands away. Emma grabbed them again and held on tighter.

"No, wait... I didn't mean... I just want you to be comfortable. Comfortable with me. Don't be embarrassed. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry," Regina muttered, lowering her head in shame.

"Please, 'Gina. Don't be sorry. I only wanted you to feel safe."

"I'll never feel safe, anywhere."

"Don't say that," Emma sighed. "I'd like to think that someday you'll feel safe with me."

"Not with anyone."

"Then why are you letting this happen?"

Regina paused before speaking again, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know."

This hit Emma hard in the gut, and her eyes closed as she lowered her head as well. She hadn't expected such an answer. She wasn't sure what she did expect, but it certainly wasn't that. Maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe this was just a temporary thing with the mayor. A game. A fling.

"Wait," Regina began again, interrupting Emma's self-defeating thoughts. "I want you. That's why."

Emma felt her heart flutter and grow lighter in her chest as it slammed around behind her ribs.

"I want you, too."

Not wanting to push too hard, Emma resisted the urge to lean in and press their lips together once more. Instead, she waited for Regina to make the next move, which the woman did quicker than Emma would have expected. When their lips touched, Emma's heart turned like a key starting a car.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

They ended up beside each other on the couch, quietly doing absolutely nothing as the awkwardness built between them.

"Come here?" Emma finally asked, looking up into the mayor's eyes.

"What?"

"I just... May I put my arm around you?"

"I'd love nothing more," Regina said nervously with a slight smile that made Emma blush.

Sliding her arm around Regina's shoulders, Emma scooted closer to her new love. After more silence and some slight hesitation, the blonde leaned in and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek.

After even more hesitation, Emma leaned back in, her lips dangerously close to Regina's ear, and whispered, "I think you're wonderful."

"Why?" the brunette asked quickly.

"Your strength... Your passion... The way you love our son."

_Our son._

A smile crept over Regina's lips as she looked away from Emma.

_Our son._

But the queen's response was less than encouraging.

"I'm nothing," she said slowly, making fists with her hands until her knuckles were white.

"You're everything," Emma retorted, touching the woman's cheek with a gentle, loving hand.

"I'm nothing," the other woman repeated, suddenly lifting her head to stare at the wall in front of her.

"Regina."

"What?" the queen snapped.

"Believe me."

"I can't."

"But you're everything to me. My heart... is... I'm..."

" _What,_ Emma?"

"About to burst," Emma finished.

When Regina said nothing, Emma, embarrassed, said, "I should go," and stood up quickly, wringing her hands. Still, the mayor stayed silent.

 _Fine,_ she wanted to say. _Leave._

That was what she'd expected all along, anyway. Emma walking away. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to stop her. Emma grabbed her jacket and nearly bolted for the door, and Regina began to cry.

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_Call her,_ she said to herself. _Just call her._

But again, Regina was unable to bring herself to do so. Instead, she sat in darkness. She fell asleep on the couch, tears on her cheeks, clutching a small pillow.

She woke in the night, screaming from a terrible dream. When she realized what she was screaming - Emma's name - she began to cry again. This time, she reached for her phone.

' **Please come back over. - Mayor Mills'**

In moments, she received a response. Regina was surprised to find that the sheriff was awake so late.

' **Be right there. - Sheriff Swan'**

When the mayor opened the door with tears in her eyes, Emma lifted the woman into her arms, holding her legs on either side of her hips, then carried her back into the living room. Seeing the blanket and pillow set up on the couch, she flinched.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" she asked, concern soaking her voice.

Regina just nodded and let her head fall to the woman's shoulder.

"What's the matter, darling?" Emma cooed, setting the woman down on the couch and stroking her hair as she sat beside her.

"You left me," the mayor responded harshly. "Everyone leaves me. And then... I had... this... this terrible dream..."

When Emma asked if the brunette wanted to explain, the woman shook her head vigorously and began to move away.

"Hey," Emma said. "Don't pull away from me."

After some hesitation, Regina scooted over until she was sitting on Emma's lap and leaning back against the woman's chest. Emma wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and waited.

Finally...

"This isn't like me. This isn't who I am."

"I know what you're thinking. This doesn't make you weak. Love _isn't_ weakness."

"How do you know? How can you possibly know?"

"Because I'm... I'm in love... and the only weakness I feel is in the knees, when I see you."

Regina's jaw dropped. _Damn she's smooth,_ she was thinking. She couldn't fight the blush. Her tears had stopped completely, and though she was facing away from the sheriff, she could sense the nervous, embarrassed smile that played on her lips.

"You're smiling," she said.

"You are too."

Regina covered her mouth to stifle the laugh, but it escaped anyway.

"So what?" Regina teased, finally relaxed enough to joke.

Pausing before speaking, Emma said, "I like you like this. Don't shut me out."

"Don't leave, then."

"I only left because I was embarrassed and you said nothing. I thought you wanted me gone."

"If you'd asked..."

"I'm sorry. I should have. I won't leave again. I promise."

Regina flinched. _Promises. Such bullshit,_ she told herself. Still, she wanted to believe Emma, so she leaned her head back until it was resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I'll always be here when you want me or need me."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anyone who says that."

"Then I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"Give me a lifetime."

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

The words cut through Regina like a blade made out of the sharpest diamonds. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Instead, she grabbed Emma's hands and squeezed hard, to let the woman know that she shouldn't be ashamed. Still, Emma was embarrassed by her own words.

"I'm sorry," the sheriff muttered. "I just meant..."

"I think I know what you meant, Emma," Regina said slowly, "and I hope you're not really sorry for saying it."

"I... I'm not. Not if you're not."

"I'm not."

"Then I'm not either."

Regina giggled - actually giggled.

After a while, Regina said, "I like this."

"Like what?" Emma asked, confused by the vague statement.

"You holding me."

"I like it too. Please don't ever push me away."

"You don't know what you're asking of me."

"Yes I do. I'm asking you to give up every impulse you have. I'm asking you to trust me, when you've never trusted anyone before. I'm asking you to... to give yourself to me."

Regina blushed and pulled her hands away from Emma's.

"No, w-wait," Emma stuttered. "I didn't mean... I didn't mean sexually..."

This made Regina laugh, and she turned her head to kiss Emma's cheek.

"I've never been this close to anyone," the mayor told her.

Sensing what Regina would say next, Emma said, "You're not going to lose me."

Turning around and straddling Emma's lap, the other woman cupped Emma's face and pressed their lips together.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

They fell asleep like that, with their chests slowly rising and falling together. In the morning, when they finally woke, Regina seemed surprised, as though she hadn't remembered the night before.

"This is real?" she asked dumbly, then blushed at the stupidness of her question.

"Of course it's real. Did you think you dreamed that?"

"Well I dream it when... I mean..."

"You dream about me?" Emma asked quickly, her muscles tensing.

"Yes," Regina finally said, biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Because I think about you all the time."

Emma sighed.

"I don't know why."

"Because I think you're wonderful too."

"Okay. Why, then?"

"Because of your passion, your wit, your laugh - which I could never hear enough of - your eyes, your smile, and your love for our son."

Though Emma was just as insecure, she tried to believe the woman's words as she kissed her deeply.

"Our son," Emma whispered, kissing Regina again and again.

Regina blushed and continued to kiss her lover.

"Our son," she finally repeated.

"What do you think he'll say?" Emma asked suddenly, pulling away.

"I think he'll be excited. He... He asked me why... why we hate each other..."

"I don't want him to learn to hate, Regina. I want him to learn to love."

"Then we'll show him what love looks like," the mayor said boldly, gaining courage, earning a smile from her lover.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper cutting through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I'm good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato.


	3. Lightweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this was complete... and it was... but the beautiful Miss Sammy is having a birthday in a few hours... and she seemed to like this piece, and I know she loves Demi Lovato... so here it is! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEAUTIFUL SAMMY OF MINE! I love you! Hopefully, the rest of you will enjoy this too. :)

And they did show Henry what love looked like, by loving each other. Of course, this was no easy task for either of them, but they fought their urges to close themselves off and run from their feelings. Over the next several months, with every, 'I love you,' they grew closer, until each of them knew that they couldn't live without the other, no matter how frightened, vulnerable, and exposed they felt.

Still, it wasn't as though they had simply gotten rid of their reservations. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to say, 'I just don't understand why you want  _me._ ' Each of them found it hard to believe, and every now and then, their insecurities took over.

"Come on," Regina would say. "Really. Why do you love me? Why  _me?_ "

"Because you're you," Emma would respond simply. "And that's all I've ever wanted you to be."

"But I'm evil. I've killed-"

"I don't care, and you're  _not_  evil. You were in pain. You're still in pain. I can see that, and I understand. But you're  _not_  that person anymore."

"But I was!" the brunette cried. "I was."

"And it's a part of who you are now. That's okay. There's  _nothing_  I don't love about you."

"Oh, Emma..." Regina breathed. "You're perfect."

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

When their anniversary rolled around, Emma knew exactly how she wanted to celebrate. However, she wasn't so sure that Regina would feel the same, which absolutely terrified her.

They had both taken the day off from work to spend time with each other, and Emma had spent the night at Regina's place the night before. The blonde opened her eyes first, woken by the sting of anticipation and anxiety. Per usual, she took careful note of how peaceful the mayor looked when she slept, with her cheek turned towards Emma and her arm resting above her head. It was perfect, really. Though the sheriff was reluctant to wake the sleeping beauty (she almost never did), her desire to do so overcame any reservations that she had. She found it impossible to contain her nervous excitement.

She leaned in until her lips were close to her lover's ear and whispered, "Babe... Time to wake up." When the woman's eyes fluttered open, she said, "Good morning, my queen. Happy anniversary."

As Regina still seemed to be in a sleepy fog, Emma nodded toward the bedside table, encouraging her to look over. What she saw was the vase of elegant flowers that Emma had placed there after the brunette had fallen asleep.

"Oh, Emma," the mayor gasped, throwing her arms around her lover. "They're beautiful."

"As are you, darling. As are you."

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

They spent the day together, barely leaving each other's sides, as Henry spent the day with his grandparents. Emma surprised Regina with a candlelit dinner (after forbidding her from entering the kitchen for a few hours that afternoon), and when it was served, the woman stared at in awe. It wasn't like the sheriff to cook anything, except maybe breakfast, or macaroni and cheese for their son, but she quickly found that what Emma had prepared, a pot roast with vegetables, was absolutely delectable.

"Em, this is great!" Regina said, after the very first bite. "Who knew you could cook?"

"Hey, shut up! I can cook! I just don't like to..."

The brunette laughed at this and reached across the table to squeeze the woman's hand, which earned a smile from her lover.

Once they had finished the meal and Emma had cleared the table then rinsed all the dishes, she sat back down at the table, this time beside her lover rather than across from her.

She took the woman's hand and slowly asked, "So... What do you think about a walk down by the water?"

"What, now? Isn't it kind of late for that?"

"There are plenty of lights. It won't be dark."

"Well..."

"Just a quick walk? Please?"

But what Emma was planning was a little bit more than a walk.

Sensing Emma's enthusiasm, Regina finally agreed with a slight smile, saying, "Alright."

When the younger woman pulled up by the water and parked, the two sat in silence, staring out the windshield as the small waves flowed into the water's edge. Finally, Emma got out of the car and hurried to the passenger's side, before Regina could exit the vehicle, and opened the door for her.

Not surprised by this act to chivalry (it was a regular thing, coming from her lover), but still wholly grateful for it, she smiled at the woman and kissed her cheek. Emma took her hand and led her to the pier where they carefully stepped onto the dock and walked out to its farthest point. For a while, the two of them just stared out at the water, wondering at what was beneath, and said nothing.

After some time, though, Emma sat down, with her legs hanging over the edge, and tugged Regina down gently until she was sitting beside her.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

"This was a good idea," Regina told her, squeezing the woman's hand and gripping it tightly.

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "It's beautiful out here. I've always loved the water. Back in Boston, I used to watching the boats in the harbor, especially at night. I like this too, though. No boats. Just peace and the sound of the water."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Emma."

"Thank you for joining me, darling. I treasure every moment I spend with you, and wouldn't trade this for the world. There's no one I'd rather be here with."

"I love you, Emma..."

"I..." the blonde tried, suddenly struck by the nervousness she'd been feeling in waves all day. "Regina..."

"What is it, babe? What's the matter?"

"I love you too... and I..." she tried again, then reached into her pocket with a shaking hand. When Regina looked at her in confusion, Emma's heart stopped, but she managed to pull out the small item she was looking for and finally said, "Regina Mills..."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Regina Mills," the blonde choked out. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God, Emma," Regina gasped. "Of course I'll marry you!"

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

To Regina's surprise (but not at all to Emma's), her lover began to cry as soon as she saw the brunette standing at the end of the isle. The woman's father cried next, once he'd walked her the rest of the way to her bride. When she saw the tears in Emma's eyes, Regina also started to cry. It was Mary Margaret's turn next as she watched them say their 'I do's.' The only person whose eyes seemed to be dry was their son. He was simply grinning proudly from ear to ear at both of his mothers, who seemed - despite crying - happier than he had ever seen them.

Of course, the ceremony was beautiful, and once the reception began, this was pointed out by numerous people, including their friends Ruby and Belle. As Emma chatted with them, her father approached the brunette, who stood awkwardly on her own near the back of the room.

"Regina," he started, "I want you to know..."

"That you'll kill me if I hurt her?" the brunette cut him off, forcing a nervous laugh.

"No, Regina. I want you to know that I'm happy to have you in this family, and that you will always have my love."

Eyes wide and completely at a loss for what to say, the woman stared at him in disbelief, only muttering, "I..."

"I mean that. My wife might be apprehensive, but that's only because she wants to protect Emma as best she can. But I trust you, and I believe that you love her, and that you'll take care of her, which is all I could ever ask of you. I'm proud of you for who you've become, and who you are to my daughter."

"David..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know things were strained between us in the past, which, of course, is understandable, but things are also very different now. You're not that person, and I don't believe that you ever will be again. You are a good person, Regina, and you deserve all the love in the world."

"I... Thank you, David... Thank you so,  _so_ much. You can't possibly know how much that means to me."

To her surprise, he pulled her into a tight, tender hug and held her there with his hand placed protectively on her back. At first, her muscles tensed, but when he didn't pull away, she relaxed into his embrace and started to cry again.

"I am so sorry that your father couldn't be here to see this, Regina. He would be so, so proud of you."

Of course, this only served to make her tears pour faster, but when the man pulled away, he wiped them with his thumbs until they were gone.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

A week later, after the honeymoon, Emma sat on the couch in the mansion on Mifflin Street, beside her wife, quietly looking at the photos of their family that were sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Regina," she said suddenly. "What did he sat to you at the reception?"

"What?"

"My father. What did he say?"

"I... It was sort of... you know..."

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"We don't!" the brunette cried. "I just... He..."

"Was he rude to you?! Did he-"

"No! No, not at all. He just... He said..."

"What did he say, Regina?"

"He said... that I would always have his love... and that he was happy to have me in his family... and that..."

"Babe?" Emma asked, when the woman's voice went quiet as she trailed off.

"He hugged me, and then he said... that my father would be proud of me," the brunette finally told her, tears welling in her eyes at the confession.

"He would be," her wife said quickly.

"Your dad said he was proud of me too."

"Wow," the blonde said with a bright smile. "He really does love you."

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

For the next few months, the newlyweds acted as such, barely parting for work or other individual errands. Most of what they did, they did together. To everyone else's surprise, they did not grow tired of each other, or even aggravated by the other's irritating habits (including the way Emma drove her queen crazy by leaving her dirty laundry on the bedroom floor, or the way Regina just  _had_  to do the dishes as soon as they were made, and never the following day). Rather, the traits that probably should have been annoying to them became endearing qualities that actually helped them to bond. Besides, at night, they were able to take their frustrations out on each other in the bedroom, and by morning, any small irritation had dissipated.

Not surprisingly, though, their very first real argument was about their son.

"Come on, Mom!" Henry whined loudly. "I wanna do it! I  _can_  do it!"

"I know you can do it!" Regina snapped. "That's not the point!"

"Regina, come on," Emma cut in. "He's smart. Advanced placement classes look good on college applications. He's worked hard to get here."

"I know he's smart! Don't stand there and tell me how smart my son is!"

"Jesus, Regina... Calm down. I was just-"

"No," the brunette said sternly. "The answer is no."

"But Mom!" the boy cried. " _Why?_ "

"Henry," the woman sighed. "It's too much."

"I can handle it!"

"The answer is no."

"Mom! What the hell!"

"Henry Daniel Mills! Watch your mouth!"

"Regina," her wife cut in. "This is ridiculous. He's smart enough, he's earned this, and he  _wants_ to take these classes."

"Three honors-level classes is too much!"

"Alright. Well, what about two?" the blonde tried, looking over at her son who was vigorously shaking his head.

"I want to take all of them!" he shouted. "Don't you think I'm smart enough?"

"Henry, it's not about that," his reluctant mother replied. "I don't want you to push yourself too hard!"

"I  _won't!_  I can handle it!"

"Henry! I said no, and that is the absolute end to this conversation."

"But Mom!"

"ENOUGH. Upstairs.  _Now_."

"Mom!" he cried again, this time turning to the other woman standing beside him. "Do something!"

"Don't look to her like she's can override what I just said!"

"Are you serious, Regina?" Emma asked, gaping at her wife.

"I am so  _very_ serious, Emma. He's not taking  _any_  advanced placement classes, and that's final."

"It's not just your decision to make!"

"Well, it's certainly not yours."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." the brunette started, but quickly trailed off, realizing that what she was about to say was taking it too far, and that her frustration had taken over her ability reason.

"No. You know what? Forget it. I know exactly what you meant. I'm out of here."

Regina's mouth fell open, but before she could protest, Emma had grabbed her jacket, which was hanging by the mansion's entrance, threw it over her shoulder, and shut the door behind her.

"Screw this," Henry said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence as his mother stared at the front door. "And screw you."

Once again, Regina had no chance to protest or to scold him. Her son, without another word, quickly stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

"Fuck," Regina cursed under her breath as she stood in the foyer, completely alone.

It was the first time she and her wife had really argued since they'd been married, and as soon as the argument ended, the brunette regretted her words. Still, what could she say now? Emma was gone, obviously hurt by the words she'd almost said and what she'd implied, and her son was furious with her. Had Emma even brought her phone with her when she'd left?

Regina looked for it around the living room and on the kitchen counter. Not finding the device anywhere and hoping her wife had brought it with her when she'd left the house, the mayor decided - not knowing what else she could do, other than remain silent and wait for her to come home - to send her a text message. She just hoped that Emma would see it and respond.

' **Emma?'**

The woman responded two minutes later with a simple,  **'What?'**

' **Come home, okay?'**

' **Why?'**

' **Because I love you. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said what I said to you.'**

Instead of responding, Emma tucked her phone back into her pocket and left the pier where she'd been sitting and taking in the view. After one other stop, she returned to the mansion. There, she sat in the driveway for ten minutes or so, just staring at the door.

Regina had heard her car pull in and had peeked out the window to make sure it was her, but quickly pulled the curtains closed once she'd confirmed this. The minutes ached past as she waited for her lover to open the front door, but as anxious as she was, she stayed seated in the den and tried to breathe deeply.

Eventually, Emma opened the front door, poking her head inside, and looked around for her wife. Not finding her in the foyer, she stepped further in, shutting the door behind her, then made her way down the hall to the den, where she found Regina sitting with her legs crossed (a position that they were both particularly fond of).

"Hey," Emma said shyly, hands behind her back, then approached the woman slowly.

When the blonde got down on one knee - something she hadn't done in quite some time - Regina sucked in a quick, shaky breath and found the air caught inside her as her lungs refused to exhale. As her wife pulled a bright, colorful bouquet of flowers - identical to the first one Emma had ever given her - from behind her back, the brunette began to cry.

"Oh, Emma," she whimpered. "Why? I was so horrible, and I-"

"Because I never should have left you like that, and I am so,  _so_ sorry."

"I love you so fucking much," Regina cried, taking the flowers with one hand and wrapping her arms around her lover. "I'm sorry too."

"And I love you," Emma replied, finally offering up a smile. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked as she pulled away. "About the honors classes, I mean."

"We're going to tell Henry that we're sorry we argued in front of him, and that you and I will discuss it together and come up with a decision as a team."

"What? Really?"

"Really, baby. Any decision I make, I want to make with you. As a couple."

"Mrs. Mills... There is no other queen I'd rather serve. You are the light of my life that keeps me going every day, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and our son."

"And you are the shining star in mine. The only knight I'll ever love."

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kei for their help coming up with ideas on this one! Also, the song is "Lightweight," by Demi Lovato.


End file.
